


A meeting interrupted?

by Millie333



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Fluff and Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 03:43:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16485296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Millie333/pseuds/Millie333
Summary: It was a normal meeting when...





	A meeting interrupted?

It was a bright morning,

When a meeting was taking place,

And the room was filled by Greece's cats...

-...Griechenland, can you do something about your cats?-Germany asked with a huff, as he tried to stay calm.-They are running and jumping all over the place!

There was silence for a few seconds...

-...I can't do that...Germania...-Greece answered in a sleepy voice, as he slightly opened his eyes.-...They are my pets...And bodyguards...After all...

There was silence for a few seconds...

-The cats at my place are a lot better and stronger~-Russia sing-sang in amusement.-Just recently a cat mauled three burglars that tried to steal from a pensioner of mine~-He explained in happiness, as he remembered how proud he was at the time.- The only burglar who was left unscattered was the one who cowardly ran away~

-As if your crazy animals are the best!-America said, in slight annoyance. This crazy Russian's animals were as aggressive as him! How is that helpful anyway? They can attack the people they are suppossed to help!-The animals at my place are heroes who always help people in need!

-By running away and calling for help? They can't do anything by themselves?-Russia said, in an amused voice. It was so fun to annoy the dumb American.-They are useless just like you, Amerika~

-WHAT DID YOU SAY YOU STUPID COMMIE?!-America yelled, in rage. How dare the stupid commie say that he and his animals are useless?!-THE HERO AND HIS HEROIC PETS CAN'T BE USELESS! WE ARE THE GREATEST HEROES THE WORLD HAS EVER SEEN!

And just like that, an argument between America and Russia started...

-Oh, Anglettere...-France said, in mock disappointment. It was so fun to annoy the stucky brit.-Your parenting was so bad, that poor little Amerique was so traumatized by it that he...

-NOT...ANOTHER...WORD...FROM...YOU...BLOODY...FROG.-England huffed in annoyance, as he covered France's mouth with his hand and failed to notice a few cats climbing on him. The bloody frog should keep his mouth shut...-I was a great father figure, the best he could ever get, you got it?

Meanwhile...

In the middle of a cat horde...

-Such immature nations!-China huffed in annoyance, as he was petting a cat. Why did those idiots had to argue all the time?-Making a scene out of everything!

-...Hai, Chugoku-san...-Japan said absentmindedly, as he was busy petting a few cats. Chugoku-san probabry said something important...-Those cats are so cute~

-Ve~ You are right, Giappone~-Italy sing-sang, as he was petting a few cats. He wondered if he could get Germania to keep one as a pet...-They are so fluffy and cuddly~

-...Ruotsi, can we get a pet cat?-Finland asked, as he was petting a cat.-I am sure Hana will be happy to have a new friend!

And in the other side of the room, practically drowning in cats...

-...Those cats are really great...-Canada said in a quiet voice, as he was petting a few cats.-...They are cute, cuddly and don't ignore me...


End file.
